one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gon vs. Akuma
Description Gon faces up against a demon. Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! SIXTY SECONDS... MELEE! -GO! Melee ----''Random Forest at Night'' (Cue Lakebed Temple) Gon woke up with a cold shudder. He had just had a nightmare like no other, it was too much. He decided to get something to cheer himself up- a little bit of food at this time wouldn't hurt, would it? He went around searching...searching for anything. Even though he could very well destroy this little rock known as Earth, he felt...off. Like something terribly bad was going to happen. A thing that would bring back that Nightmare. Suddenly... Gon heard something. (Cue Gouken vs. Ryu) His eyes darted upwards to see a red meteor falling at Hypersonic speeds- right to the Earth. Wait. It wasn't a meteor... But as soon as it landed, it destroyed most of the landscape in a fiery explosion. Thanks to Gon's durability, he wasn't effected. At all. The explosion calmed down...and in the middle? "I WILL SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF PAIN!!!" The fighters eyes grew blood red as he walked out of the pit, meaning to blast this fighter to kingdom come. Gon glared at Akuma, now angry at the causing of his awakening. He roared. Response? Akuma growled, and got into a position. It's time for a destructive battle... Fight! Gon threw fiery punches of death, each one breaking the sound barrier as her was trying to hit Akuma like some madman. The agile martial artist, however, managed to dodge all of the swings, and find an opening. Akuma kicked Gon's small chest, sending him flying back a few meters, but he quickly jumped up on his feet, and did the same tactic again! And what happened? The same thing. He flew back, again. This time quite a bit further. "Is that all you'll do?" (Cue Seth's Theme) Suddenly, Gon got up, and Akuma could clearly see the dinosaur was enraged. Suddenly, Gon sprinted forward faster than Akuma's swift eyes could track, and smashed into him in spinning motion. Akuma uppercutted the dinosaur as he did so, punting him into the air. Gon decided this was for best, and charged up a fist, and then soared down. His hand caught on fire while doing so, and punched Akuma so hard that it caused an explosion visible from the Moon. .... The explosion died down, and both of them were still alive, and ready to fight. Akuma instantly drop-kicked Gon as soon as he was back up, and then stomped on his chest. Akuma clenched his fists, and then repeatedly punched the dinosaurs face, causing immense cracks in the ground. The speed of the punches got faster and faster, as Gon got more and more injured. He had bruises all over him face, and a bloodied nose. He didn't care, this was Gon. He was more pissed than anything else. To end Akuma's hits, Gon slashed the Martial Artist's chest and kicked him back., and then drew his head back, and headbutted him further away. Gon was getting even more enraged! He drew enough punch, and dug his fist right into Akuma's stomach. Akuma coughed up blood...and his further reaction? "Good." He grabbed the arm, and punched Gon with his other fist! He was sent flying back. Again. Akuma paused, and looked ahead to Gon, and grinned. Round two. Akuma threw himself forward with a punch, as it hit- *SLAM* Gon's palm. Gon punched right down onto Akuma's arm, nearly cracking it in half, and headbutting the larger fighter back. Sending him flying back this time...but he got up. Rather easily. "...It's time we end this." Akuma said in a low voice. Gon!! The two flew at each other, their cries echoing through the land. Claw and fist met. *BOOM!* And what was the result? Gon's arm broke with a sickening snap, as he cried and fell down. He needed to live... Needed to try. He turned his head up, and saw Akuma charge forward. (Cue River Twygz Bed) It was too late... Something happened to Gon. Something nightmarish. The second Akuma went close to Gon, his vision went black. In the cold darkness...Gon felt his soul being shredded into nothing. It was the most painful moment he'd experienced in his life. Worst of all? It was slow. Gon screamed in utter agony as he felt something he never thought he would... Fear. As it consumed him, he saw one last thing. Last...thing... = 天 = Gon instantly fell dead. Stone cold. His face looked horrified. Akuma kicked his corpse far, far away... "...D''isappointing''." K.O. Akuma began to walk away... Until he heard something... Gon!!!! Akuma couldn't process his own head being punched into space. Gon landed with blood pouring from Akuma's neck. Did he really think he could hurt him? He then smiled, and began to look for more food. K.O!!!!!!!!!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music